


Laugh Like a Jaybird

by thnksfrthwilliam



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Laughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnksfrthwilliam/pseuds/thnksfrthwilliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia is in love with Allison's laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laugh Like a Jaybird

Allison’s laughter was a tinkling wind chime. It was a birdsong. Lydia may have won the “Best Smile” superlative in the Beacon Hills Yearbook since 5th grade, but no one, not even the Queen Bee herself, had anything on Allison’s perfect laugh. Lydia could listen to the sound forever, she thought. Just laying across her mattress, wrapping herself in the perfect giggles, as warm and welcoming as any blanket. Even when the noise was at her expense, Lydia still couldn’t find anything wrong with it.

The taller girl broke into a fit of giggles when Lydia had first expressed her love for her laughter. The noise only caused Lydia to smile serenely, drinking in the tone and musicality of it.  Allison caught her breath (the apples of her cheeks rosy, a perfect look for her) and looked up at Lydia, finally realizing that the comment hadn’t been a joke.

Lydia caught the brunette’s lips in a kiss, deciding that perhaps there was something about Allison that she enjoyed even more than her laughter.


End file.
